Mission Raise Fabian's Grade
by Olivia5k5
Summary: When a string of tragic events hit 3 Anubis House residents and all 3 need a speedy solution, can they help each other out, and therefore have a happy ending? Or will their plan fail? Fabina, Fabian/Nina/Amber friendship. Rating may change to T. 3rd genre Romance.


**I am so, so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months. **

**I went to Arizona for a month, June 18****th**** to July 19****th****, and I forgot my computer. **

**And then, as soon as I got back, I had to accept my mom has a boyfriend and my dog died. It was really hard for me. **

**I PROMISE, PROMISE, PROMISE I WILL UPDATE ONE CRAZY SUMMER IN THE NEXT WEEK. **

**I will also be putting all of my incomplete stories up for adoption except for One Crazy Summer and this one. Just PM me.**

**I am most sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger in One Crazy Summer. **

**Thank you for your time. I hope you can forgive me.**

_Summary- When a string of tragic events hit 3 Anubis House residents and all 3 need a speedy solution, can they help each other out, and therefore have a happy ending? Or will their plan fail?_

On one tragic Friday afternoon, Fabian came storming inside Anubis House after his extra meeting with a teacher. Nina walked downstairs, where she saw Fabian bang his head on the wall. "I'm guessing the conference didn't go so well…" She said quietly. She walked over to her boyfriend.

"Nina, I have a _B_ in Math. A **B.**" Fabian cried. "I need an A to have a perfect report card!"

"Why did he give you a B?" Nina asked.

"Okay, so you know how he always said Math is just like solving problems?" Nina nodded. "Well, he gave us an assignment to solve a real life problem. I got an F on it because I couldn't solve my problem. But I don't understand why he gave me the hardest problem."

"What was your problem?" Nina asked curiously.

"Describe America's economy and stock market and come up with solutions for both." Fabian grumbled.

"But you're British. That doesn't even make sense."

"I know!"

"Wait! Maybe if you solve one of our real life, Anubis House problems he'll raise your grade!" Nina snapped her fingers.

"That's a great idea! Thanks Nina!" He shyly kissed Nina on the cheek, then he ran to his room.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Nina sat down and answered it. "Hello, this is Anubis House. Who would you like to speak to?" Nina asked.

"May I speak to Miss Nina Martin?" The man on the phone requested.

"Yes, this is her." Nina replied curiously. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Hooper. How are you, Nina?" Dr. Hooper asked.

"I'm good."

"Nina, I'm going to get to the point with you. I have some bad news. It's about you Gran."

Nina gulped. A lump developed in her throat. Tears began to form in her eyes and she felt as if she couldn't breathe. "Yes?"

"This morning, she suffered a heart attack. By the time we found her, she was already gone. I'm so sorry." Nina dropped the phone. Her worst fears had just been confirmed. She sat frozen. She didn't cry. She didn't notice when Amber walked in.

"Hey Nina!" Amber smiled. When Amber saw that her friend was deathly pale and frozen, she grabbed the phone.

"Hello? Nina? Are you still there?" Dr. Hooper asked.

"Ummm, Nina is in a state of shock right now. Please call back later." Amber had no idea what happened. She hung up and guided Nina to her room. She sat Nina on the bed and ran to get Trudy.

Nina woke up from her temporary shock. She burst out sobbing. She wept into her pillow. When Trudy came up with Amber and cookies and milk, Nina was still crying. Sobs racked her body.

Amber cuddled with Nina. Trudy put the cookies and milk on the nightstand and murmured something about getting someone.

"Shh, Nina. Shh. It's okay. What happened?" Amber cooed softly.

"G-G-G-Gran…" Nina cried.

"Oh…. Shh, Nina. It's going to be alright." Amber was truly sorry she asked.

The door creaked open, and Fabian walked in. "Nina!" He sat next to his girlfriend. _What happened? _He mouthed to Amber.

_Her Gran._ Amber mouthed back.

"Oh, Nina." He hugged her. They sat like this for hours. Until Amber's cell phone rang.

"Daddy, this better be urgent!" Amber said as she walked into the hallway. "I am missing Fabina moments right now and I need more photos for the-"

"Alice is dead." Mr. Millington said blankly. Alice was Amber's twin sister, but they were fraternal. Alice went to public school. She was a nerdy girl. Very smart.

Let's just say that now, only Fabian was comforting Nina and Alfie had been summoned to comfort Amber.

Neither girl talked for seven days. A week. They took their meals to their room. They showed no emotions. It felt like they were in comas. But with Fabian by her side, Nina spoke her first words. "Fabian, I have nowhere to go."

Fabian smiled triumphantly. Then he frowned. Nina was right. She couldn't stay at Anubis. She had no other families. She would have to go back to America. To an orphanage. "When do you leave?" Fabian's empty voice asked.

"In a week." Nina replied blankly. She squeezed Fabian's hand. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Fabian replied. Just then, Amber looked over.

"Nina can't leave." Amber's voice was dry and cracked. "You have to stay, Nina."

"I don't have a choice." Nina responded. Her eyes moistened.

"NO!" Amber suddenly yelled. Her voice was sharp.

Silence filled the room once again. Nina eventually fell asleep. Fabian thought about what Nina had said on Friday. _Maybe if you solve one of our real life, Anubis House problems…_

Fabian put two and two together. Nina leaving was a problem. Alice's death was a problem. If he could find Nina and Amber's solutions, he would also be finding his solution!

He got his notebook, sat next to Nina's bed, and scribbled down a well thought out plan.

When he finished, he thought, _This might actually work!_


End file.
